1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the making of an LC type integrated circuit. An LC circuit is formed by the association of an inductive element and a capacitive element, these two elements being designed to work at certain frequencies according to a relationship LC.omega..sup.2 =1. LC components such as these generally have a filtering function and are used, for example, in tuners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LC components are presently constituted by two elements L and C, made separately and assembled in one and the same package or in one and the same mold. These components have the major drawback of being relatively big and expensive.
There also exist commercially available electrolytic capacitors using an anode made of a metal with valve effect and a solid or liquid electrolyte. Such capacitors are generally made out of an element in the form of an etched foil that is folded or coiled to form the anode block which is subjected to an anodization of the foil to form a thin dielectic layer. This operation is followed by an impregnation or coating of the solid or liquid electrolyte and then a positioning of the cathode contact.